The Emotion Card
by moonlightbaby
Summary: Sakura and Shoran go against the last three Clow cards! The first of the three the Emotion card. A powerful card that will let all un-known feelings between them be known. But not without a little embrassment! S+S VERY sweet! Please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Emotion Card  
By: Moonlightbaby58  
E-mail address: moonlightbaby58@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I did not in any way come up with the idea for cardcaptors. I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
"Torii wait up!" The wind rushes in my face as I rollerblade to catch up with my older brother. I'm late as usual. I finally catch up to him when Gillian meets us on the way to school.   
"Late again squirt!" Torii laughs.  
"It's a little early for this Torii! Cut me a break this once." I whine.  
"Um." He says pretending to think about it for a few seconds when he finally comes out of it he replies blandly "No, not today!"  
My blood begins to boil. "One of these days you're going to regret all the hassle you give me! Just you wait and see!" I mumble just loud enough for him to hear.  
"Well I see you to are not wasting any time this mourning getting on each others nerves!" Gillian giggles.  
"I'll see you guys later." I say as I turn around the corner towards my school. I race up to Madison. "Hey Madison." I grumble.  
"Hey Sakura! Torii giving you a hard time again?" She asks cheerfully.  
"Only his normal jerky self!" I grumble as we walk into class together. We take our seats. Lee doesn't waste any time.   
"Sakura, we've got to talk during Lunch." He pauses and looks at Madison. "Alone." He whispers. I wonder what it could be? I mean it's not as if Madison doesn't know about the Clow Cards. She's knows about them as much as I do. Maybe he senses a really dangerous Clow card and does not want Madison to be around and get hurt. I swallow a lump in my throat at the thought of something like that!  
"Yeah sure thing Lee." I whisper back to him, but not before Madison notices she smiles at me. What was that all about? My thoughts are interrupted when Miss, McKenzie begins class.  
@-----)---------  
  
"Sakura we've got trouble. Were going to have to go against one of the strongest cards soon. On the way I senesced it. It's power level is higher then the elements combined!"   
"Lee, that's not possible! I mean stronger then Water, Windy, Fire, and Earth combined. How could we capture such a card?"  
"It's a test that we're going to have to pass to become even stronger then we are now. But it's going to take the both of us to capture this card. It's got to be the mind cards." Lee expressed.  
"Mind cards?" Sakura questioned.  
"The mind cards are not your average Clow card. The only way to beat them is to solve their puzzle. There are three of them the Destiny card, the Reality card, and the Emotion card. These are the Strongest Clow cards. Sakura we may be in over our heads this time."  
"Lee I'm going to take a stab at this that you did not want Madison in this either."  
"Correct. This is way too dangerous of a Clow card to get her involved. Just me and you."  
"But what about Kero? He might be able to help us. I mean this is going to our biggest card capture. He should be there." Sakura exclaimed.  
"No, any one of these cards can use him against us. Especially you. To keep him out of danger we have to do this alone Sakura. And we have to be in this together. Four years of Card Capturing has brought us here. For four years we have stood side by side and captured these cards. These three cards are the ones that will tell us what we're meant to be and the magicians that we are."  
"I guess you're right. But we should at least talk to Kero. He might be able to help us. He's also part of the team. But as much as I hate to do this we tell Madison nothing. She's crazy enough to go along with us and I don't want her getting hurt. You know about this, Kero will know about this and I know about this and that's how it should stay. It's a good thing that Maylin is still visiting her grandmother. If she was here that could lead to disaster." Sakura expressed.  
"Tell me about it." Lee muttered.   
"So we'll go to my house talk to Kero and prepare for this after school. How's that sound?"   
"All right. But are you sure Kero will stay behind." Lee questioned.  
"Yeah if I tell him that you and I feel it is a test that I should do on my own. He'll stay. He might not like it, but he'll stay. I would hate to see Kero hurt because of me." Sakura sighed. The bell rang. They got up and went to class.  
"Madison is going to expect an explanation you know." Lee added.  
"Yeah, I know. I'm going to tell her you don't think that I deserved that last card and that you think it was yours and that we argued all lunch period."  
"Sure make me look like the bad guy." Lee complained.  
"That's the whole ideal. It's the only thing that I could come up with that I am sure Madison would believe."   
"Look Sakura, I'm sorry for everything in the beginning. The way I treated you and for everything. I know that I can be a real jerk to you sometimes. It's just kinda hard for me to express how I truly feel. I'm hard on you sometimes because you have to be a lot stronger then you are. We're dealing with powerful magic. And to protect the ones we love we have to capture these cards that do evil when their not confined." Lee said letting a side of him that Sakura had never seen.  
She reached for his hand and looked him in the eye. "Look Lee, in a way I've always known that. And I'm sorry for everything I have done to. It's just well you're a descent of Clow Reeve himself and I always felt as if I had to prove myself to you that I was a cardcaptor."  
"Sakura…" Was all Lee got out.  
"Sakura, Lee!" Madison yelled. "Wow! Did I miss something here?" Madison asked as she pointed to their hands that were still wrapped together. They both blushed and quickly released the other's hand.  
"Look Madison you got it all wrong!" Sakura stumbled.  
"Well then what's going on?" Madison asked.  
"We're testing the magic within!" Lee said cutting off Sakura before she could tell a pitfall lie.   
"What?" Madison giggled.  
"Well I'm worried that a Clow card could pop up any time and it's been a while since we've had a capture and I want to make sure we have not lost any of our powers. It's a very complex situation. I can't read my own power level and the same for Sakura. But I can read hers and she can read mine." Lee proudly snubbed.  
"Oh." Madison mumbles. "Well we better get to class before we're late." Lee raced ahead and Madison and Sakura lagged behind. "So does Lee sense a card?" Madison asked.  
"No, he just wants to be ready when one comes up. He gave me the usual lecture at lunch "Expect the unexpected, Sakura speech." Sakura laughed.  
"That's Lee for you the worry wort. I can't believe I even thought that you to were actually hooking up or something." Madison bubbled.  
Sakura just nervously laughed along with her as they took their seats.  
  
@----)---------  
  
"All right, it's all clear!" Sakura whispered.  
"Tell me why are we sneaking around corners to get to your house, Sakura. Lee asked.  
"Because Madison and half the 9th grade is on to us thinking that we have a thing!" Sakura yelled as they dashed around the last corner to her house. "All right on five we run to my door. 1…2…3…4…5!" With that they ran to the door. Sakura quickly opened it and her and Lee rushed in.  
Lee let out a sigh in relief. "Well at least that's over!" Lee expressed.  
"Yeah, Kero's up stairs. Come on" She said as she lead Lee up stairs.  
"So where's your dad and brother?" Lee asked on the way up.  
"Dad's at work and Torii is at softball practice." Sakura Replied. "Kero I'm home! Sakura yelled as they entered her bedroom.  
"Hey Sakura!" Kerio greeted cheerfully until he saw Lee. "What's he doing her? Kero grumbled.  
"Kero now is not the time to be wasting! We've got trouble and that's what Lee's doing here." Sakura argued.  
"So what's brewing?" Kero questioned.  
"The Mind cards are beginning to pop up." Lee mumbled.  
"The Mind cards! Which one?" Kero yelled.  
"I'm not sure, I only felt its power level when I was on my way to school." Lee explained.  
"This is NOT good!" Kero fretted.  
"Kero, what's you advise on all of this? Before me and Lee go out on the biggest card capture of our life we need to go out there with a plan." Sakura said getting right to business.  
"Right, but Sakura this is not like the other Clow cards. They can do evil to those you hold dear just because they are cruel. These cards can not be stopped with all yours and Lee's cards put together! The only way to stop these kinds of cards is to play their game and solve whatever task they have set. They can not be stopped by sheer force but only by wit. Lee are you SURE you do not know which card it was?" Kero asked him.  
"No, it was funny I sensed it and could sense it was a Clow card yet it did not attack me. And it should have known I had magical powers." Lee pointed out.  
"It was waiting for Sakura. It wants to battle you both. That leaves out the Reality card. Leaving only Emotion and Destiny. Kids I'm not going to lie to you. You both better be prepared for the unexpected, because these cards are going to change your lives." Kero choked.  
"So you're saying we can go in there with no game plan other then to expect the unexpected!" Sakura asked disbelieving.  
"Well the best advice I can give to both of you is be true to your hearts. This is a test that you're going to have to pass on your own." Kero expressed.  
"Lee you ready for battle?" Sakura questioned.  
"Just as soon as I dress for the occasion." He replied fiercely.  
"Same here! Now both of you out! Kero Show Lee where the bathroom is where he can get changed and I'll be out in a minute." She said as she shooed them out of her room. Once she closed the door, she went to the very back of her closet. She pulled out a custom that her and Madison had been saving for a really good capture! Well this seemed a good of time as any.  
As far as she knew Kero did not even know about it. She quickly put it on. It was a beautiful dress of yellow. It shaped her body perfect like a second skin. It had thin straps and a low neckline. The slit on both side of the skirt came to mid thigh. The material was sparkly and what was the best part is she had matching yellow knee high boots to go with it.  
She went to her mirror to do her hair and make up. This was going to a capture never to forget!  
  
@-----)-------  
  
"She's been up there for thirty minutes! How long does it take for her to get ready? Lee asked frustrated.   
"You have no idea! Wow! Where did you come from?" Kero shocked.  
Lee turned around to see what he meant. Never had he ever seen a woman look so beautiful as he did when he saw Sakura come down the stairs. He had never seen her hair fully down before and never in an outfit like that either. He couldn't take his eyes off her.   
"You can close your gaping mouth now Lee." Kero joked at Lee. Lee quickly shut his mouth but did not take his eyes off her. Sakura was fully enjoying the attention she was getting. Once she got to the end of the stairs she called on the key for her wand.  
"Ready to go Lee?" When Lee nodded his head in agreement. "Kero you stay here and we'll let you know how things turned out ok?" Sakura said.  
"Wait a moment here! What's this about staying here?" Kero asked.  
"Well I don't want you getting hurt and this card use you against me. That could lead to disaster Kero!" Sakura suggested.  
"No! Absolutely No way am I going to let you face one of the stronger mind cards by yourself! I'm you guardian and that's my job to guard!" Kero growled. Suddenly his tune changed as Sakura brought out a whole chocolate cheesecake. "Yummy! Cheese cake." Kero bubbled as he dug in. When it came to food Kero always forgot about everything else.  
While Kero was busy stuffing his face Sakura and Lee made a get away. They quickly ran out of the house. Not even bothering to shut the door behind them.  
@----)----------  
  
Done with chapter 1! Look for the rest of my exciting tale!  
  
Boo's, praises send them to moonlightbaby58@hotmail.com  
  



	2. The Battle

The Emotion Card  
Chapter two  
By: Goddess of the Moon,  
Moonlightbaby  
  
Disclaimer: We all know that I am poor and that I am not that smart to come up with a really cute idea such as Cardcaptors. So please don't sue me.  
@-----)----------  
  
As Sakura and Lee ran to the place where Lee had felt the presence of the Clow Card, they didn't notice Madison turning around the other corner. But she noticed them and what Sakura was wearing. So that's why her and Lee have been acting so weird lately. They've got a really big capture. A hurt look struck her face as she wondered why didn't Sakura tell her about this capture.  
  
"I can't believe I fell for that!" Kero shrieked. As he flew out of the house shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Kero, what are you doing here?" Madison asked bewilded.  
  
"Madison, you didn't happen to see which direction Sakura and Lee ran?" Kero questioned.  
  
"Yeah that way." She said as she pointed down the block.   
  
"Good! Thanks Madison." He yelled behind him as he flew in the direction he had pointed to.   
  
"Hey Kero, wait up I'm coming with you!" Madison cried as she ran after Kero.  
@-------)-------------  
  
When they arrived at their destination, Sakura noticed it was the park. And this close to dark there was not a soul in sight. It was a perfect place for battle. An open field, they could face the enemy. There was no hiding and no turning back.  
  
"I thought Kero would stay if you told him." Lee huffed.  
  
"We got him to stay didn't we?" Sakura shoot back.  
  
"Sakura, before we face the biggest fight of our lives, I just have to finish what I was trying to say when Madison interrupted us.  
  
"You know I absolutely hate being tricked!" Kero complained as he fought to catch his breath.  
  
"Kero, MADISON! What are you doing here?" Sakura cried.  
  
"Do you really think you could stop me from filming your greatest capture! I saw you and Lee leaving your house dressed for a card capture. I followed Kero here." Madison replied.  
  
"Madison, Kero. Both of you have to get out of here NOW! Before that card shows up!" Sakura plead. It was then a gust of wind whirled up and what looked like a minute tornado in front of them. In the center they could make out a form as the dust and wind began to settle.  
  
"To late!" Lee mumbled to everyone but especially to Sakura.  
  
When the dust finally settled and they could see their enemy they all gasped at the sight of her. She looked totally evil. Dark purple hair and eyes. Lavender skin, beautiful as all the other cards. She was wearing entirely black and purple leather.  
  
"The Emotion Card!" Kero gasped. "Guys the only way to beat this card is to be true too your selves and to each other. That's the only way you're going to win. You're going to have to work together.  
  
"Right!" Both agreed.  
  
The Emotion card grinned evilly as Lee and Sakura joined hands and walked towards her. Sakura got a firm gripe on her wand and Lee drew out his sword.  
  
"What was it you had to tell me Lee, before Kerio interrupted us?" Sakura poked at.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Lee mumbled. "Let's just concentrate on this card. Do you want to call out to this card or should I?"  
  
"I've got it!" Sakura explained. "Emotion Card I demand that you tell us your task, that will lead to your capture!" Sakura commanded.  
  
"Dears, If I were the both of you I would not be making demands! I know things about the both of you that you don't even know about yourself." Emotion chuckled out.  
  
"I commanded you to tell us your task!" Sakura growled.  
  
The Emotion card laughed at her. "Your task will be revealed in time. And have no fear, that I will touch a single hair on your beloved friends over there." She bubbled as she pointed to Madison and Kero. "I have no interest in them it would be a lot more fun and complicated for you both to play with you two, plus it's hard to be honest to about your feelings when others are around." Emotion toyed.  
  
"What's she talking about?" Madison asked.  
  
"Sakura and Lee did not want the both of us around because they were afraid of our safety." Kero relied as he listened to Sakura's reply to Emotion.  
  
"How do we know your not lying?" Sakura shoot back.  
  
"Because she can't lie. Whatever she tells you or whatever information she throws at us is 100% true. When she says she has no interest in them, she will leave them alone. She's after us." Lee answered.  
  
"How correct. Lee's right again Sakura. Information that you should have known as a good Cardcaptor that you did not. Face it Sakura you're nothing compared to Lee, and you know that." Emotion played.  
  
"That's not true. There's been many of times Sakura has captured a card without me! And its the other way around I'm nothing without her. It's she that seals the card." Lee cried.  
  
"Come on guys use your head work as one don't fall into her trap!" Kerio plead.  
  
"What do you mean?" Madison asked.  
  
"The Emotion's setting them up to believe there not worth the same as the other. Then they won't work together cause both will feel unworthy of the other." Kero explained.  
  
"Oh." Madison replied.  
  
"Why don't we find out who is the best Cardcaptor! Who ever can solve this my puzzle first is the best." Laughed evilly as a thick cloud of purple smoke surrounded them. Soon both Lee and Sakura found a brick wall on all four sides around them. Separating each other.   
  
"Lee! Lee, Where are you?" Sakura shrieked!  
  
"Sakura, don't panic! Get a gripe! This is not a time to lose your head!"  
  
Emotion laughed as she flew above them which was the only direction Lee and Sakura could see. "Well aren't you two in a tight spot! The wall will slowly break when I feel you two have told each other all that I feel you two have told each other the others deepest, darkest secret. Once the wall is broken, you will then be able to battle me and if you can capture me! Those are my terms take them or live out the remainder of your miserable lives in a brick box alone. Never getting to see anyone again!"  
  
"Sakura, Lee! Kero are they all right?" Madison screamed.  
  
"I don't know! At least still hear them." Kero said in a worried tone.  
  
"Well we've go to help them Kero! We can't just stand around and let that witch hurt our friends." Madison cried.  
  
"Yes we can! Cause we have no choice. Even if we could help them, in the end well only be hurting them cause then the card would choose an even harder task then before. All we can do is wait and watch, and pray for a miracle." Kero sighed.  
  
"Let's start with you Lee. What were your true feelings towards Sakura when you first meet her?" Emotion asked.  
  
"I don't have to tell you nothing!" Lee snorted.   
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lee heard Sakura yell in pain.  
  
"What are you doing to her? Stop it now! Stop it right now! Lee demanded!  
  
Oh, it's not me dear boy who is causing her all that pain it is you! I know your true emotions. So when you lie, refuse to answer, or whatever stops you from telling me the truth then Sakura gets shot at which is the cause of her pain. The only way to stop the pain is to answer my question." Emotion said in a deadly tone.  
  
"I resented her. An irresponsible klutz got chosen over me a descent of Clow Reeve himself. I couldn't stand that I was not the one chosen by the book to be a Cardcaptor but I had trained my whole life for this and Sakura never even knew of the Clow cards to that fate full day she found and released all the cards among the World." Lee retorted.  
  
Sakura's agonizing screams stopped and a piece of the wall separating them disappeared.  
  
"I never knew you felt that way, Lee." Sakura told him.  
  
"Yeah, well I tired to hide it." Lee mumbled.  
  
"Sakura what did you feel when you first got to know Lee? And remember what happens if you try to do or say anything but the truth." Emotion reminded.  
  
"Well, I remember thinking who does this guy think he is? Then once I got to know him I wanted to be his friend. I remember thinking that we make a great team even back then." Sakura replied. She knew she did right when another part of the brick wall disappeared.   
  
"Do you still that way about the team part?" Emotion asked.  
  
"Yeah! I don't know where I would be without Lee?" Sakura murmured.  
  
"Are you ever scared to fight a card alone, Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah! All the time." Sakura said.  
  
"But what eases your fears?"  
  
"Well honestly I always feel safer when Lee's around." Sakura blushed.  
  
"Now then Lee, you should take lessons from Sakura! She's very corpotive. Despite a question might embarrass her a little she still does answer it!" Emotion beamed as   
  
.another part of the wall crumbled.  
  
"You girls always stick together." Lee mumbled.   
  
"And you boys are always such babies!" Emotion chuckled.  
  
"You are enjoying this are you not Clow card?" Lee retorted.  
  
"I enjoy my job a lot if that is what you are asking." Emotion replied. "Do you ever get scared Lee in battle?"  
  
"Yes." Lee mumbled.  
  
"What was that I can't quiet hear you?" Emotion yelled.  
  
"I said yes!" Lee growled.  
  
"Oh, that's what I thought. But it's not the same is it? You don't get scared of the Clow card. You're not even scared for your self. So Lee pray tell, what frightens you in battle."  
  
"The girls getting hurt." Lee explained.  
  
"Oh, the girls getting hurt. Well why don't we pry into this matter a little more? "What have you been trying to tell Sakura, all day?" Emotion sneered.  
  
"That I think that she is a really great Cardcaptor and that I'm glad I have her as my partner. That she doesn't have to prove herself to me anymore, I know she has what it takes to get the job done. She's taught me more then any other person has. She's so sweet, kind, and caring. She's taught me how to be human. My world before I meet her was filled only with trying to make myself better and learning about the Clow Cards. It was her that brought me out of that world and showed me a whole new one."  
  
"Lee, I don't know what to say." Sakura choked as a tear fell down her cheek.   
  
"Well, that was not so bad. Now was it?" Emotion sneered.  
  
"Wow! I did not know Lee had that in him? Lee actually have sincere feelings?" Madison exclaimed.  
  
"You're telling me!" Kero mumbled as the wall crumbled. The tops of the wall now were only half the size it was when then when they started. But Kero also new this was going to be the hardest half of the challenge. He knew Emotion was going to throw emotions they did not even know were there.  
  
"Now, Lee. This is your last question. The rest will belong to Sakura. Remember what will happen if you don't tell the truthful answer to it." Lee gulped the knot in his throat, Before she even asked the question. He knew the question. He knew this was the card Emotion had up her sleeve. What he did not know was why was she bringing it out this early.  
  
"You already know the question don't you Lee?" Emotion toyed.  
  
"Yes." Lee whispered in defeat. He knew what had to be done.  
  
"All right everyone it's time to find out what Lee thinks of Sakura now." Emotion yelled so that all that were there could hear.  
  
"I have a request." Lee stated.  
  
"What is it then?" Emotion asked.  
  
"May I tell her face to face?" Lee pleaded.  
  
Emotion waved her hand and the brick wall turned into a thick clear glass wall. Lee and Sakura were face to face. Lee looked her in the eye. "To be honest I wasn't going to tell you this Sakura. I had planned one day to tell you, I mean. It's just..."  
  
"Quite stalling, Lee!" Emotion warned.  
  
Lee let out a sigh. "Sakura, I don't know when or how it happened, but it was just like one day I closed my eyes and I realized…"  
  
"Realized what Lee?" Sakura questioned breaking the momentary silence.  
  
A tear of frustration rolled down Lee's cheek. "That I had fallen in love with you." Lee cried helplessly.  
  
Sakura froze, not knowing what to think or feel. It was too much of a shock to her.   
  
A major chunk of the glass wall fell into nothingness then.   
  
Madison gasped and brought her hand to her face. "I can't believe it! Lee loves Sakura. I mean I always thought they were just friends." Madison mumbled.  
  
"There were signs if you think about it." Kero replied with a thought of knowingness.  
  
"You knew?" Madison asked.  
  
"No, I did not even suspect it. I thought…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. But looking back on it they're were little clues that Lee left. No wonder why Lee did not want us here and Emotion did!" Kero explained.  
  
"Now, Sakura. Your answer. What do you think of Lee now?" Emotion commanded.  
  
"I…I… I think of him as a friend and collage." Sakura stuttered.  
  
Lee was shot by the force. He did not know what hurt more Sakura rejecting him or the force that was electrocuting him.   
  
"Lee…" Madison pitted.  
  
"Sakura think. Look into your heart." Kero mumbled.  
  
"Why is he in pain! I told you the Truth didn't I!" Sakura demanded.  
  
"Did you?" Emotion replied.  
  
"Yes! I mean I know I don't feel the same as Lee because I feel that way about Jillian." Sakura pleaded.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes, I've felt that way about him since way before I even meet Lee!"  
  
It was then Lee gave into the darkness. The pain of Sakura not feeling the same way he did and the physical pains that was shooting throughout his body. He closed his eyes and wished for death.  
  
"Lee open your eyes! Please Lee!" Sakura screamed as he fell to the floor. "Stop it! You're hurting him! You're going to kill him! Sakura commanded.  
  
"It's not me, Sakura you're the one that can stop this. You're the one who is being stubborn and not listening to your heart." Emotion shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura sighed.  
  
"Think about it Sakura. Think who do you think about in the mourning, who haunts your dreams at night, who do you rather spend time with, who is the one truly in your heart? What are your true feelings and emotions for Lee? And you better figure them out soon cause Lee doesn't have much time left." Emotion replied.  
  
Sakura let her words sink in. She slowly answered all of Emotions questions. Every one led to Lee. It was then she realized she did love him and always had and Jillian was only a school girl crush used to hide her true feelings for Lee. "I love Lee. Sakura said to Emotion. The wall separating Lee and Sakura feel apart and Lee was released by the force that was inflicted on him. Sakura ran to Lee's side.  
  
Madison began to run over there and help Sakura with Lee. "Madison, no! Let them be alone for a few moments. They need each other. They're both all right now. They need to sort out tings between them first before we interfere." Kero said sternly.  
  
"But." Madison began, but Kero only shook his head. Madison walked back to where he was standing and watched Lee and Sakura.  
  
His breath was shallow and his heartbeat faint but he was still alive. "Lee, open your eyes my love. We still have to seal her. I need you Lee. Please." No response form Lee.   
  
Lee could hear her voice as if she was far away. "Lee, I love you please open your eyes Lee." He heard Sakura say. He then felt her hand on his. It was then that his eyes opened and he saw her face. Slowly his strength returned.  
  
"Oh, Lee! I'm so sorry for everything! I didn't know! I swear I didn't know! I thought I had lost you just as I found you. Lee, I'm so sorry." Sakura cried as she buried her face into his chest.  
  
He brought his hand up to her hair. "Sakura, what are you saying?" He asked as he slowly returned to life.   
  
"Silly, that I love you too, and that I feel the same way as you do!" Sakura replied.  
  
"But you said?"  
  
Sakura cut him off. "I know what I said, but I lied. I wasn't true to my own heart. For that I am sorry Lee. Sakura whispered as tears feel down her face.  
  
"Don't cry Sakura! I can't bear to see you so upset. I can't bear it when you cry." Lee said as he brushed away her tears and sat up. Sakura looked up at him.   
  
"Can you ever forgive me?" She asked.  
  
"What's there to forgive?" Lee asked. The emotion that had finally been set free in Sakura's heart bloomed even more.  
  
"Oh, Lee!" She said as she embraced him. Then she saw Emotion with a Faint smile on her face. "Lee! We still have to capture the Emotion card!" Sakura explained.   
  
"Your right!" He said as Sakura helped him up and he graphed his sword. Sakura received her wand.  
  
"Let's capture this together! Sakura said.  
  
"Together." Lee whispered.  
  
Sakura smiled pulled out the thunder card Lee called upon his lightning power. There're powers were combined and hit Emotion with full force. They ran to were she lay on the ground weakened by the attack. Sakura raised he wand high in the air. Sakura gasped in surprise as Lee came behind her and grasped the wand as well. Sakura and Lee smiled at each other. "Emotion Card! Return to your power confine! Emotion!" They yelled.  
  
Ribbons went every where and Emotion was confined. Two cards though instead of one flew one each to Sakura and lee's hand. They looked at each other bewildered. Kero and Madison ran up them.  
  
"Kero, can you explain to me why they're two cards." Sakura asked.  
  
"The Emotion card can only be called on by the BOTH of you. You both have to call on it to release its power." Kero said.  
  
Sakura and Lee looked at the card and brought them together. Each card had only half a heart but when they were brought together they made a full one.  
  
Madison popped a tape out of her video camera. Here Sakura, I think that this tape belongs to you. You can look at it at your golden anniversary." Madison chuckled and Lee and Sakura just blushed.  
  
"Lee you make sure Sakura gets home safely." Kero warned.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I figure you and Lee want to be alone, I'll go home with Madison tonight and tomorrow we can all meet in the park and have a picnic." Kero replied as him and Madison turned to leave.  
  
"We'll I guess I better get you home! I'm sure your family is worried sick about you." Lee said as they left the park hand in hand in the opposite direction Kero and Madison had left.  
  
They walked in compatible silence towards Sakura's house. Sakura leaned on Lee's shoulder. Both lost in the silence of just being together and neither wanted to lose it's magic. When they finally arrived at Sakura's doorstep.  
  
"Well. I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow. Lee said.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow." Sakura whispered.  
  
Lee leaned down and gently held her chin and slowly leaned down and kissed Sakura on the lips. They both lost themselves into their innocent kiss. But true happiness was not meant to last.  
  
"SAKURA? Hey! What are you wearing? You? What are you doing kissing on MY sister! Torri yelled at Lee.  
  
Quickly they tore away from each other. As they both looked at Jillian and Torri. "Wow! Hey Jillian! Hey Torri! What's up?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Man! You are so busted when dad comes home! And you man your going to get! IF I ever see you near my sister again…"  
  
Sakura cut off Torri. "You Torri will tall dad nothing or he's going to find out about all those Playboy magazines under your bed!"   
  
"You wouldn't dare!" He challenged.  
  
"Oh, I would and you will do nothing to Lee or I'll make you regret it! I'm a big girl now and I can make my own choices in my life. Now if you will excuse me gentleman, I'm going to take a long hot bath! Lee good night and I'll see you tomorrow. She said as she kissed him on the cheek and he left. She walked right past Torri and Jillian without any future words and went up stairs.  
  
Torri just looked at her in amazement. "Who does she think she is?" He mumbled.  
  
"Well she said that one of these days she was going to get you back! It looks to me today is that day! Jillian giggled.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Please Read and Review now that you have read the end of my story! 


End file.
